Anything for Love
by Lanku
Summary: Harry gets a new pet, but is there more to the animal? And what does the mysterious new student have to do with any of this? ::SLASH:: HP/DM R/R DISCONTINUED
1. The Mistakes

Title: Anything For love  
  
Author: Jade  
  
Category: Romance/Angst/AU(Draco Malfoy, as you know him[human], never existed.)  
  
Main Pairing: HP/DM  
  
Rating: R   
  
Spoilers: Books 1-5  
  
Summary: Harry gets a new pet, but is there more to the animal? And what does the mysterious new student have to do with any of this? R/R plz.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the, plot and the characters you don't know.  
  
  
  
*~*=^.^=*~*  
  
  
  
Chapter One. Mistakes of A Domesticated Animal  
  
  
  
*~*=^.^=*~*  
  
  
  
As usual, Harry Potter was sitting in an otherwise empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express. He waiting for his friends, Hermione Granger, a bushy-haired know-it-all, and Ronald Weasley, a tall, witty red-head. They were Gryffindor prefects, and therefor had to go to the Prefect compartment to find out what their duties on the train back to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters at King's Cross Station. Harry closed his eyes, feeling a wave of pain from the scar on his forehead, which was a now normal occurrence since Voldemort was back in full power. As soon as the pain passed, Harry decided that he couldn't wait to get to the house, maybe someone there would know how to ease the pain, so he could enjoy his summer.  
  
  
  
Speaking of summer, Harry's was going to be great!  
  
  
  
Usually, Harry hated his summers, which consisted mostly of him getting yelled at, blamed(for anything out of the ordinary), mentally and physically abused, and bullied by his relatives, Vernon, Dudley, and Petunia Dursley. This summer however, would all be spent at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, instead of at number four, Privet Drive. Harry would be spending his whole summer at his godfather's house.  
  
  
  
"Hello Harry." Harry opened his eyes to see Luna Lovegood, who was looking quite confused as to how she got to Harry's compartment. "Can I sit here?"  
  
  
  
Harry smiled thinly and nodded. The blonde Ravenclaw(Luna, of course) sat right next to the green-eyed Gryffindor and took out her newest edition of 'The Quibbler,' opened it(upside down, of course), took her wand out of her robes, and stuck it behind her ear. Harry once again closed his eyes again.  
  
  
  
Not soon after Luna's arrival, Ron and Hermoine walked inside holding hands, barely breathing a word of greeting at the two other occupants of the compartment. They sat across from Harry and Luna, smiling at each other. Ron touched Hermoine's lips, and Hermione put her hands on Ron's shoulders. Ron moved his hands from the brunette's face to wrap them around her neck. Slowly, Hermione and Ron closed their eyes, leaning into each other to come into a calm, loving- Hermione jumped and screamed, while Ron yelled, "Bloody Hell!"  
  
  
  
Harry's eyes snapped open and he stared at the couple. What he saw made it very hard for him to contain his laughter. Luna, on the other hand, was on the floor guffawing in near hysterics. Something black, small and furry had decided that it would be fun to jump on Hermione's head. When she felt it, she screamed, which made the furry animal jump into Ron's lap. That proved to be a large mistake however, as Ron's voice was much louder than that of his girlfriend's. Thoroughly terrified, the small creature jumped off of the red-head and onto the floor, fully intent on getting as far away from the pair as physically possible. However, before it could get away, Harry scooped it up. In Harry's hands, the small animal curled up into a ball, shaking.   
  
  
  
Ron spoke to Harry for the first time on the train. "What the heck is that thing?" Harry shrugged.  
  
  
  
"It's a ferret," Luna and Hermione said in unison.  
  
  
  
Harry stared at the ferret. It had stopped shaking and was staring into Harry's eye, seemingly sizing him up. In the creature's eyes, Harry saw thinly veiled pain, anger, contempt- and fear. Comprehension lighted the raven-haired boy's face. In a quiet voice he said, "I think he's hurt."  
  
  
  
Luna, in a slightly dazed curiosity, stroked the ferret's back, she withdrew her hand, however, when the small animal winced. Luna brought her hand up to he face and said quietly, "He's bleeding." There were collective gasps following her statement. Harry put the animal in his lap, looking worried.  
  
  
  
"Oh! I know!" Hermione said in an excited voice and took a vile out of her pocket and opened it. At Harry's questioning stare, Hermione added, "Remember, we covered healing potions with Snape? Well, as an extra assignment I made one, I just didn't turn all of it in."  
  
  
  
Ron glared at the ferret, clearly annoyed. "And you're going to waste it on... on a ferret?!"  
  
  
  
Hermione gave Ron a look and nodded. Hermione then opened the vile of metallic-blue liquid and poured some in Harry's hand. "Okay, now make him drink it." Harry shrugged and held his hand up to the furry creature. The ferret stared at the liquid skeptically, then he stared at Harry. Harry nodded, bringing his hand closer to its mouth. The ferret brought his nose to the liquid. He sniffed it and quickly reeled his head back in disgust, before letting out an indignant squeal of pain. "It'll make you feel better." The ferret seemed to have understood Hermione because it turned back to the blue liquid and lapped it up tentatively.  
  
  
  
"Well?" Harry wondered aloud, while Luna went back to reading, Ron 'Harumph'ed, and Hermione watched expectantly. The ferret blinked, then jumped up. He stood there for a second, just smelling the air, but soon he brought his gaze back to Harry, cocking his head to the side. Harry smiled hesitantly, saying, "Hi." The only response he got from the black-furred animal was a blank stare. Harry sighed, feeling stupid for expecting a reply. "Do you suppose he has an owner?" He asked as the ferret walked along his arm and made itself comfortable on his shoulder.  
  
  
  
"Well, I highly doubt that anyone would want that little git as a pet." Ron stated in a malicious voice. If a ferret could, Harry swore that the ferret would be glaring daggers at his red-haired friend.  
  
  
  
"Ron!" His girlfriend scolded.  
  
  
  
"He's right, though." Harry turned in surprise to Ginny, who had just come in, she sat next to Luna, her girlfriend, and gave her a kiss before continuing to say, "I mean about him not having an owner." Harry gave her an incredulous look, and she smiled. "Luna saw it sneaking inside the train from the Forbidden Forest."  
  
  
  
"Oh- I had forgotten." She said in such a way that Harry could only stare at her. "So, are you going to keep him?"  
  
  
  
Harry gazed at the animal on his shoulder. "Yeah... Yes I think I will." Once again, Harry swore that if the ferret were human, he'd be smiling.  
  
  
  
"You're WHAT!? Harry you can't be ser-" Ron's words were cut short by Hermione's hand being clamped on his his mouth.  
  
  
  
"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" Ron scowled at Harry's new pet, then at his girlfriend, but he allowed himself to be ushered out of the compartment.   
  
  
  
Harry turned his attention back to the black ferret he had just acquired as a pet. It had, presumably while Harry was distracted by Ron, climbed up Harry's shoulder and was now sleeping on top of his head, looking as if he'd always' been there.  
  
  
  
"So, what are you going to call him?" Ginny asked, just Luna began to sing, "*Draco* Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus!"  
  
  
  
"That's it. I'll call him Draco, but, Luna, you know you could have just said that, right?"  
  
  
  
Luna shrugged and pulled at her carrot-shaped earrings, while Ginny laughed.  
  
  
  
*~*=^.^=*~*  
  
  
  
Harry. "Bye Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna." he said to all of them going to the Burrow. Then, "Neville, Seamus, Dean, Blaise, Justin(F)."  
  
  
  
Ron. "Bye, and have a great summer all of you people. I will."  
  
  
  
Hermione. "Don't forget to study for next year!"  
  
  
  
Seamus. "See ya' next year!"  
  
  
  
Ginny. "See you all soon."  
  
  
  
Dean. "Good Bye."  
  
  
  
Draco. "*yawn...*"  
  
  
  
Blaise. "Hnn..."  
  
  
  
Justin. "Bye!!"  
  
  
  
Luna. "Huh?"  
  
  
  
*~*=^.^=*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
As soon as Harry got inside the house that was dressed in dark artifacts, as reminders of the past Black's, Harry walked into the kitchen, Draco on his shoulder once again, and got the shock of his life. Lucius Malfoy, Professor Snape, and Sirius were sitting in a couple chairs, talking like old friends. If it had not been for his shock, Harry might have taken out his wand and cursed Lucius to hell. Profeser Lupin, who had walked into the kitchen after Harry walked over to the group, and smiled at the group. "Hello Severus, Sirius... Lucius. And to what do we owe this pleasure?"  
  
  
  
Lucius smiled, and said, though he avoided the question, "Hello Remus." Remus blushed faintly at the way Lucius said the name, almost lovingly. "I am here to ask for forgiveness, of you and," he nodded towards Harry, "you." He looked expectantly at Harry.  
  
  
  
Harry blinked, and looked at Snape and Sirius(Remus was still staring at Lucius, and therefor worthless). Snape nodded and Sirius, who Harry just noticed, was practically on the Potion Professor's lap, smiled encouragingly. Harry stared a few seconds more before replying, in an awed voice, "I... erm... forgive you?" Everyone smiled and Harry, who was really getting freaked out by the whole lot of them, excused himself to go upstairs to what would be his room the the rest of the summer. Safely inside, Harry turned his attention to his new pet, who seemed to be trying his best to clean the blood and dirt off of itself.  
  
  
  
Harry chuckled and said, more to Draco, than to anyone else(because he was definitely not talking to himself), "You need a bath." Harry preceded to carry Draco to the bathroom sink, and turned the water on. "Go on," he whispered when the sink filled up, and Draco, as if he understood, hopped right inside. "I should take a bath, too." And he did just that.  
  
  
  
When he came out of the shower, clad in a towel, harry was surprised to see a snow-white ferret in place of his black one. He leered at the ferret's eyes before deciding, "You were really bloody dirty, eh, Draco?"  
  
  
  
*~*=^.^=*~*  
  
  
  
Harry's summer at Number 12, Grimmauld Place came and went quickly. He spent most of it either talking to Sirius, Remus, Severus(on his occasional visits), Lucius Malfoy(who, Harry later found out, became a spy for the Order after Voldemort killed his wife, Narcissa), or Draco. Sirius and Draco were especially great to talk to, Sirius because he understood Harry, and Draco because he listened and comforted Harry(at least that's what Harry thought).  
  
  
  
*~*=^.^=*~*  
  
  
  
So it came the last days of his summer vacation and his sixth year of Hogwarts, Harry was once again in a compartment with his eyes closed, only this time he was actually sleeping. He stayed that way throughout the whole ride to Hogwarts, with Draco watching him, his look almost calculating.  
  
  
  
*~*=^.^=*~*  
  
  
  
I am not a stupid animal, I am, in fact, smarter than most humans. I am not bragging, mind you, but I am being truthful. I must also admit to not being a normal animal. Ferrets, you see, all have blood red eyes. Ferret aquired red eye as punishment from the gods for a mistake that no one can remember, nor fathom the reason. So my eye's, as you must be wondering the importance of me bringing them up, are silver-blue, the color of dry ice. I am not like other ferrets.  
  
  
  
I posess magical properties. In fact, if I were a human I would be a damn good wizard.  
  
  
  
Which brings me back to my point: I am not a stupid animal, but on the occasion, I have been known to make mistakes, although nothing ever too serious, nothing I couldn't handle, couldn't control...  
  
  
  
Nothing I couldn't ever just walk away from.  
  
  
  
But this... this *thing* inside of me, flowing, burning, coursing through me, through my veins, my essence, my blood, my heart, my...  
  
  
  
My very soul.  
  
  
  
I cannot deny, if I want to continue being, as I do want to continue bieng, truthful, that I know what this... poison devouring, torturing, killing me is.  
  
  
  
I know it well.  
  
  
  
I have felt it and smelled it, on those human friends of Harry's. Malfoy and Lupin, Snape and Black, Hermione and Ron(who I believe to be an insufferable git). They all wreak of it.  
  
  
  
I smell it on myself, too. I have made on of the most idiotic(though not stupid) mistakes in my life.  
  
  
  
I can no longer life in my world of denial, so I will be truthful to myself.  
  
  
  
I have fallen in love.  
  
  
  
In love with a human.  
  
  
  
A human named Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
Now what to do about it?  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*=^.^=*~*  
  
  
  
A/N- Before you ask, no this is not a bestiality fic, I haven't stooped to that level of squick, yet(and i hope I never do).  
  
  
  
Please review!  
  
  
  
Next Chapter- The Boy 


	2. The Boy

Title: Anything For love  
  
Author: Jade  
  
Category: Romance/Angst/AU(Draco Malfoy, as you know him[human], never existed.)  
  
Main Pairing: HP/DM  
  
Rating: R   
  
Spoilers: Books 1-5  
  
Summary: Harry gets a new pet, but is there more to the animal? And what does the mysterious new student have to do with any of this? R/R plz.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the, plot and the characters you don't know.  
  
*~*=^.^=*~*  
  
simmysim: I suppose I wasn't clear about that, sorry. Ron's angry at Draco(the ferret) because he scared Hermione, stopped him from getting his kiss, and then he was jealous cuz Hermione was defending Draco. I think that I was lazy with Harry's time in Sirius's house. Especially about Haryy's encounter with Lucius and company. But oh well, I'm not changing it.  
  
Artemis1000: Yup yup! Ferrets are cute. Draco ferret? Much much better!  
  
Elations Cry: Okay... Now I'm confused. Let me see... Draco(the human) never existed before, because he was a ferret(*in a singsong voice*a magical ferret), then he did something and something else happened, which all led to something else... well you'll find out soon enough!  
  
AnDrEwSrObOt: Well technically they are both one I suppose, but the second thing you said is also true. Did that make sense?  
  
Blue Dream1: *Nods* Yup yup! *smirks* then again, I might just surprise you(then again I probably won't seeing as the only other things I can think of happening are Draco turning Harry into a ferret, or... Draco humping Harry's leg like a dog... where did that come from?).  
  
fireangle: ^.^ (see above for futher reference *sweatdrop*)  
  
GuilmonTamer: Thankie thankie!  
  
Kimmy15: Here ya go! I hope you like this chappie!  
  
hypergurl20022: Thank you.  
  
Thank you all for your reviews!  
  
  
  
*~*=^.^=*~*  
  
  
  
Chapter Two. The Boy Who Didn't Smile  
  
  
  
*~*=^.^=*~*  
  
The sorting had just finished, with Gryffindor gaining five more students, Harry was waiting for Dumbledore to give his speech, so that he could eat."Hey Harry," Ron said, pointing across the room of the Great Hall. "That blonde kid. Is he a first year? He looks too old, doesn't he?"  
  
Harry looked up. In deep conversation with Professor Snape was a blonde boy wearing a black robe without a house emblem. He had silver eyes and very feminine features. Harry thought he looked oddly familiar, though he couldn't quite place from where. Then, as if sensing that he was being watched he turned to Harry. His silver eyes flashed, and he turned back to what Snape was saying.   
  
"Harry?"  
  
He jumped at Ron's voice. "Oh. Yes, Ron. He looks about our age."  
  
Hermione added, "Well I'm sure we'll find out who he is soon enough."  
  
Ron was abut to repy when Dumbledor stood up. The whole room was silent as he cleared his throat and began his speech. "I'd like to welcome the new students to Hogwarts." His eyes glanced in the blonde's direction. "I have a few announcements to make before we can begin the feast. I would like to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is strictly off limits to all students without proper permission of a teacher. Also, we have a special guest this year." He nodded and the blonde boy walked to stand next to Dumbledore. "This is Draco Malfoy."   
  
There were gasps and mutters from the students at the mention of his last name, but Harry was more interested in his first. Harry was amazed at how the boy had the same name as his pet ferret, whom he was wishing had been able to come, but was unfortunately at home with Sirius.  
  
Dumbledore continues once the whispers had subsided. "Mr. Malfoy will be taking sixth year classes. I trust that you'll all treat him with respect." He had almost sat down but then turnned back to face the students. "He will be an honorary member of Gryffindor." At this there were sighs of relief from the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuffs, envious groans from the Slytherins, and shocked silence from the Gryffindor table. Harry looked around, bemused. He wondered what was the matter with his house.  
  
"Well enough of this, let's eat." He sat down and food apeared at the tables. The blonde, Draco, went and sat back down next to Snape.   
  
While putting something akin to pasta in his plate, Harry asked, "What's wrong? Is he famous or something? Everyone sounded shocked when they heard his name. And why is it bad that he's in our house?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Harry, were you even paying attention?" When Harry shook his head Hermione sighed. "He's a Malfoy, Harry, and he's in our house."   
  
Harry still looked confused. "I still don't get it," he told her then to himself he wondered," I wonder if he's related to Luke?"  
  
"Who's 'uke?" Ron questioned through a mouthful of food.  
  
"Oh, Lucius Malfoy." Harry said dismissively.  
  
Ron swallowed down his food. "Probably. There aren't many Malfoys in the world, I don't think. That's what everyone's talking abou- WHAT!?" Ron stared at Harry in shock. "Since when do you call that deatheater Malfoy Luke?"  
  
Hermione stared at Harry, mildly surprised. She was about to say something, but stopped herself. Harry found out why when he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder. Draco Malfoy was standing behind him, face blank. He outstretched his hand. Harry noticed there was a piece of parchment in his hand. He took it, and Malfoy left the Great Hall.  
  
Harry opened the paper and read the short message scrawled in Dumbledore's handwriting.  
  
Harry,  
  
Meet me in my office after the feast. The password is Lemon Drop.  
  
Dumbledore  
  
After reading the letter, Harry began to eat faster. When he was done he excused himself and nearly ran all the way to the gargoyle. He wanted to ask about Draco Malfoy. "Lemon Drop." The gargoyle moved aside to reveal a staircase. Harry walked up the stairs and knocked on the door to the head masters office.  
  
"Come in," came the headmaster's voice. Harry opened the door and walked into the office. Inside, he saw the Lucius, Sirius, Snape, Black, and Dumbledore.   
  
Harry gave a quick hug to both Lucius and Snape. He turned and hugged Sirius, as well, and asked, "How's Draco doing? Eating well, I hope."  
  
Harry's godfather seemed to look confused for a second, then smiled nervously. "Err... yeah, it's been quiet, though. It's almost like he's not even there." He laughed a little too falsely at this, but Harry didn't notice, because at that moment, the blonde boy came into the room.  
  
He nodded at the group as a whole and stood next to Lucius, who was sitting next to Remus. Harry sat down next to his godfather and waited for Dumbledore to start talking. "Harry. I trust you heard the announcement about Mr. Malfoy." When Harry nodded in confirmation, he countinued. "Well, Draco here is the son of Lucius, and I'm not so sure that the other students will be very glad about himm being in Gryffindor. But, as you of course know, we also can't allow him to be sorted, because he will surely get into Slytherin, and once they get word of Lucius's betrayal of Voldemort, there will surely be touble."  
  
"There's something else?" Harry questioned, already knowing there was.  
  
"Yes, I would like you to escort him to his room, he knows where it is. I'm sure that if the students see you with him, they'll leave him alone." The way he said it, and the twinkle in his eyes told Harry that the headmaster meant nothing he was saying about his fear of the Gryffindors hurting Draco, however, Harry consented anyway. "Thank you Harry. You may both go now."  
  
Harry nodded and got up, then wated as Draco gave his father a hug and walked out the door with Harry. Going down the stairs, Harry wondered if the boy ever talked, because it sure didn't seem like it. Harry made several attempts at conversation, all of which were estinguished by Draco's eyes. Draco gave him a look, as if it wasn't safe for him to talk yet. When they got to Draco's room, which was located next to Harry's dorm, Draco opened the door, and invited Harry in with a look.  
  
Hary walked in and Draco closed the door. Everything changed, then. "Sorry about the not talking thing," Draco said, his voice making Harry jump. "But thank you for the escort."  
  
Harry smiled at him and said that it was no problem easily. He found he liked the way Draco's voice sounded. It was warm and inviting, but friid at the edges, as if he didn't fully trust it, or anything else. Harry found it soothing and exciting at the same time. It would probably take time for them to become friends, but Harry really hoped they did.  
  
They walked through a hallway for a short time before they came to a painting. It was of a girl with short sandy brown hair wearing a white sundress, picking flowers by a meadow. "Hello mother," Draco said.  
  
Harry was surprised at this. He thought Draco's mother was the woman he'd seen at that Quidditch tournament Harry went to with the Weasleys and Hermione. This woman, though, looked nothing like her. He decided to just ask Lucius the next time he saw him.  
  
"Draco, darling son, how nice to see you again. My, and you've brought company." She watched Harry for a second, then smiled, "and wonderous company indeed! Well I'll not keep you any longer." She smiled and the door opened.  
  
Draco and Harry made there way into a beautifully furnished room, a smaller version of the Gryffindor common room. The colors, though, were that of the Slytherin common room, green silver, and black, but unlike the Slytherin's common room, this room exuded comfort. "You can sit you know." Harry did just that, as Draco asked, "would you like something to drink? Tea perhaps? I have some peppermint tea, if you want."  
  
"Yes, thank you," Harry replied.  
  
Draco came back shortly, with two cups of peppermint tea, and handed one to Harry. While Harry took a sip, Draco studied him thoughtfully. "What?" Harry asked after a moment of silence.   
  
Draco shrugged, and took a sip of tea before saying, "You look shorter than I imagined you would, is all."  
  
Harry blinked, then laughed. "Well, thanks, I suppose."  
  
Draco nodded. Harry had just thoght about something. "Hey, what's your class schedule?" He asked curiously. Draco put down his tea, which was finished and took out a piece of paper to show him. "It's almost identical to mine, except for Arithmancy, Hermione, my friend has that. Me and my other friend Ron have Divination then."  
  
"Mmm... How old are you?" Draco asked when he got his schedule back.  
  
Harry was momentarily thrown at the sudden change of topic. "Sixteen, of course. How old are you?"  
  
"Fifteen, But my birthday's coming soon. I thought it was weird thst Dumbledore had me put in sixth year classes. Usually, even if you're turning eleven soon, you don't get to go to Hogwarts until the next year."  
  
"Oh, so are you really smart, or something?"  
  
Draco only shrugged.   
  
For the next two hours Harry and Draco talked about nothing in paticular, getting to know eachother better. Draco suddenly asked, "Won't your friends be worried about you? It's getting really late."  
  
"Oh! Yes, I should." Harry had completely forgotten about his friends in his mission to learn more about Draco. "Well bye. Oh, wait. Do you want to sit together with my friends tomorrow at breakfast? We all have Double Potions first thing, anyway." When Draco nodded, Harry smiled and ran out the door.  
  
*~*^.^*~*  
  
Harry climbed into bed, clad in pajamas, trying not to wake his roommates. He was delighted at the prospect of making a new friend, especially one who's eye didn't bug out or look like there life was complete when he mentioned that his name was Harry Potter. As he fell into the realm of dreams, Harry wondered if Draco thought of him as a friend.  
  
*~*^.^*~*  
  
In the morning, Harry walked down to breakfast early in the morning. He had had trouble sleeping the night before, and when morning came, he had decided to just go down to breakfast and wait for everyone else to turn up. When he reached the Great Hall, he noticed that Draco was already there, staring at a piece of bacon on his plate as if it were the scum of the earth. Harry nearly laughed out loud as he went over to the boy and sat down next to him.  
  
"I doubt it will bite back, Draco."  
  
Draco glanced at him with indifference, before stating, "You never know."  
  
Harry smiled and put maple syrup on the eggs he'd put on his plate. When he put catsup on the same eggs, he looked up to see Draco eyeing his eggs with disgust. He shook his head as Harry began to consume the eggs, before saying, "How your stomach can handle it I don't know."  
  
Harry swallowed his eggs and laughed. He felt like he'd been friends with Draco forever, but he found it a horrible shame that Draco didn't smile, or outwardly show any emotions. If not for his eyes, which showed only the baarest hint of emotion, then Harry would never now what Draco was feeling. Harry sighed and silently promised himself that he would make Draco smile if it was the last thing he did. To Draco he said, "Are you kidding? I have three different stomachs."  
  
Draco was about to say something to Harry, amusement in his eyes, when he suddenly snapped his mouth shut, he tensed and his face went blank, eyes and all. Harry frowned and followed his gaze to Ron and Hermione, who sat down across from himself and Draco. Ron was eyeing Draco warily as he greeted Harry, and Hermione was smiling hesitently at Draco. "Hello," Hermione smiled. "I'm Hermione, it's nice to meet you." Draco nodded.  
  
"Draco Malfoy. Nice to meet you, too."  
  
Hermione extended her hand to Draco. Draco looked from her hand to her face impassively, before looking at Ron.  
  
Ron put his hand on Hermione's shoulder and shook his head. She looked hurt, but she nodded. Harry noted all this, confused. Ron raised and eyebrow at Draco. "We should get to class now." He balantly ignored the fact that he didn't even eat anything yet. "I don't want to be late for Snape's class on the first day of class."  
  
So together they went to Double Potions with the Slytherins. All the way, Harry wondering why Draco refused to shake hands with Hermione.  
  
  
  
*~*^.^*~*  
  
A/N: I hope you like that chapter. Sorry it took me so long to put it up, but I didn't have any way to get to a computer. I enjoyed writing this chapter, and confusing the hell out of everyone!Hopefully, it won't take this long to post another chapter. Please forgive me and reciew!  
  
Next Chapter- The Smile 


End file.
